1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to intraocular lenses and associated systems and methods, and more specifically to intraocular lenses having an extended depth of focus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many medical conditions that degrade the vision of a patient's eye. For instance, cataracts can cause the natural lens of an eye to become opaque. Fortunately, in many of these cases, the natural lens of the eye may be removed surgically and replaced with an intraocular lens, thereby restoring the vision of the eye.
An intraocular lens may be corrected for one or more particular object distances, so that objects at the particular object distance appear in focus, while objects farther away from the particular object distance appear increasingly blurred. The range of distances over which the blurring is acceptable small is known as the depth of focus. There is ongoing effort to improve the depth of focus of intraocular lenses, which can help reduce the dependence on spectacles, contact lenses, or other additional corrective optics.